


In Dreams-Yuuta's 3rd Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams-Yuuta's 3rd Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mpreg, kitty ears (or rather tiger ears and a matching tail), and the couple have an adopted adolecent daughter as well.

Yuuta was getting sick of being pregnant. Not only was he more than ready to meet the child growing in his belly, the hormones were just getting to be ridiculous. He’d read in one of the pregnancy books that Inui had gotten him that the hormones might increase his libido, but this was just insane. Yuuta’s tail flicked in irritation as he made himself a snack, glad that the fact that he was facing the counter hid his now constant hard on. Upstairs he could hear Airi packing a bag to go spend the night at a friend’s house, and Yuuta felt like a terrible parent for being glad that she wasn’t going to be home that night. Sitting down and picking at his plate of fruit, Yuuta managed to smile as his daughter came skipping into the room.

“Ok Yuu-chi, I’m going now. I’ll be home in the morning. Do you need anything before I go?”

Yuuta smiled and hugged her close while giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be just fine sweetie. You have fun, and if you need anything just call ok?”

Airi wrinkled her nose and tried not to laugh. “Yuu-chi, I think you and Tou-san need some grownup time so if I need anything I’ll call Uncle Syuu and Uncle Taka. Besides, I think that’s where we’re going for dinner anyway.”

Yuuta did his best to not blush at Airi’s words before hugging her again and sending her off to the sleep-over that she’d been waiting weeks to go to.

+++++++  
Yuuta was still sitting at the table picking at his fruit when Inui came home from his lab. Watching his lover go about his normal routine for returning home for the evening Yuuta felt his erection twitch in need. Pushing himself up out of the chair he’d been occupying for about half an hour, Yuuta waddled over to Inui and stood before his husband with his ears and tail twitching. “Ne, Sada, how hungry are you?”

Inui gave Yuuta a curious look as he hung his coat in the hall closet before turning to face his pregnant and kittified husband. “Not overly much, why?”

Yuuta smirked as he reached out and wrapped Inui’s tie around his hand, bringing his husband down to his level. “Because I really need you to fuck me. Hard. Like I’ve been all damn day.”

“But Airi...”

“Is at a sleepover. In fact you just missed her, she left about a half hour ago. So we have the house to ourselves. And since you are responsible for getting me like this in the first place,” Yuuta gestured at his swollen belly, “it seems only fair that you be the one to help me with these hormones. They’re driving me insane.”

“Yuuta...”

Yuuta caught the tone of hesitation in Inui’s voice and pulled away as his whole demeanor drooped. Releasing his grip on his husband’s tie, Yuuta waddled sadly off to the living room and managed to lay down on the couch with a pillow clutched to his chest before Inui ever made it to him. Curling up as much as he could, Yuuta sniffled as he tried to keep from crying.

Inui blinked blankly at Yuuta’s retreating form for a moment before following after him. Seeing his husband curled up on the couch and on the verge of tears made him feel terrible. Kneeling down in front of Yuuta, Inui reached out and put his hand on his husband’s shoulder in concern. “What’s wrong, Yuuta?”

Yuuta shrugged off Inui’s hand and sniffled as he tried to keep his voice level. “What’s wrong is that you won’t touch me hardly at all. The most you’ve done since I started showing is hug me and you pay more attention to my stomach than you do to the rest of me. I need to feel like you love me for me and not because I’m having your baby. I already feel like a freak of nature, I have cat ears and a tail and I’m pregnant and a guy. I need you to make me feel normal and you don’t. I just need you to love me and make love to me Sada, not be afraid that I’ll shatter like glass if you actually hug me or kiss me like you mean it damnit.”

“Yuuta, I’m so sorry. I love you, Tora, I do. I just don’t want to hurt the baby. I know that if I start touching you I won’t be able to stop and I don’t want to hurt the baby.” Inui cupped Yuuta’s cheek and tried to gently pry the pillow away.

“Stressing me out and upsetting me is doing more harm to the baby than it would if you would just show me how much you love me. I just need you Sada.” Yuuta loosened his grip on the pillow as he felt tears start falling. “Damn stupid hormones.”

Inui leaned forward and kissed Yuuta slowly, trying to show his husband how much he loved him. Sliding his hand up into Yuuta’s hair to scratch lightly behind his cat ear, Inui groaned into the kiss as Yuuta began to purr. Breaking the kiss to pull the pillow all the way out of Yuuta’s hands, Inui picked him up and began carrying the pregnant man up to their bedroom. “You’re right and I am so sorry love. Let me fix it, show you how much you mean to me. I do love you, my Tora, I’m sorry I haven't been doing a good job of showing it lately.”

Yuuta wrapped his arms around Inui’s neck and whimpered slightly. The smell of his husband was making him even more needy than he’d already been. “Just make it right? You have no idea how horny I’ve been all day because of these stupid hormones. Even Airi knew we need some alone time, Sada. I need you so bad love, make me scream, please? I don’t want gentle right now. And before you say anything, the baby will be fine.”

Inui gently put Yuuta down on the bed and began taking off his suit. Dropping his tie on the bed as he tossed his shirt and pants to the side, Inui reached down and grabbed Yuuta’s sweatpants by the cuffs and pulled them off. “Oh Konomi, you’re beautiful Yuuta. I’ve been a fool, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you and show you how beautiful you are, my prince.”

Yuuta moaned softly as Inui pulled his pants off and struggled to pull his shirt off. Laying naked on their bed, Yuuta’s tail twitched on the bed at his side in anticipation of Inui finally making love to him again. Reaching for Inui, he spread his legs and tried to tilt his hips up in invitation. “Fuck me, Sada. I need it hard and fast, I need you to claim me like you did when we were younger. It’s just us here tonight, let’s make the most of it.”

+++++  
Yuuta whined softly as Inui used his tie to bind the pregnant man’s wrists to the headboard. Tugging gently as Inui backed away to reach for the bottle of lube buried in the night stand, Yuuta panted softly as he felt his erection leaking against his stomach. “Sada, please don’t tease. I need you too much.”

Inui poured some lube into his hand after putting his glasses back in their case. Reaching down below Yuuta’s line of sight, he pressed two fingers into his needy lover. “Shh, Tora. I have to get you nice and wet or I’ll hurt you. Just be patient a little longer, my prince.”

“Oh...I’m trying, Sada. Your fingers are so good love...I’ve missed them so much.” Yuuta spread his legs and pulled his knees up to give Inui more room to work.

Inui pulled his fingers out and spread the rest of the lube on his own aching length. Pushing into Yuuta slowly, Inui groaned in pleasure. “Oh Tora...how have I gone so long without...feeling you around me....like this?”

Yuuta moaned wantonly as he dropped his head back. “Ah! So good...it’s been...so long...won’t last long, Sada.”

++++++  
Yuuta lay panting on the bed, waiting patiently for Inui to untie his hands. Once the tie was loose enough for him to slip his hands free, Yuuta managed to roll himself over and get up on his hands and knees. Rocking his hips back against Inui’s, he could tell that his husband was still just as hard as he was. “Mm, need more than just one round love. C’mon, I’m ready for you.”

Inui groaned and and reached a hand down to align himself before sinking back into Yuuta’s passage. “Ng...so good, Tora. Thank Konomi we have the house to ourselves tonight.”

“Ah~. I agree...oh Sada...you’re so big...feels so good...fuck me hard. Please!” Yuuta cried out and forced himself back onto Inui as soon as they were lined up.

+++++  
Yuuta sighed happily as Inui rolled him onto his side. He felt sated and thoroughly loved for the first time in months and it was wonderful. Getting ready to settle in for the night, Yuuta reached down to stroke his stomach gently before letting out a groan and doing his best to get up again.

Inui gave Yuuta a concerned look as his husband struggled to get up out of bed again. “Yuuta, what’s wrong?”

“Someone seems to think my bladder is a trampoline. Can you help me to the bathroom?” Yuuta reached back and nudged Inui as he managed to sit up on the edge of the bed.

Inui quickly rolled out of bed and hurried around to Yuuta’s side so he could support the pregnant man’s weight. “Will you need my support once you’re in there?” Inui whispered in Yuuta’s ear teasingly.

Yuuta groaned and leaned up to kiss Inui’s cheek. “Only if you’re suggesting shower sex, in which case I need all the support I can get.”

“Oh but of course! It wouldn’t do at all to have you go to bed all sticky. I’ll have to be sure to clean you thoroughly.” Inui smirked and moved to start the water as Yuuta relieved himself.

Yuuta smiled as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Inui’s neck. It was getting harder and harder to hug his lover properly with how big he was getting, but that didn’t stop Yuuta from trying. “Clean up time now?”

Inui leaned down and kissed Yuuta sweetly as he reached for the shampoo. “Mm, yes. Time for good toras to get nice and clean.”

+++++

Yuuta swayed tiredly on his feet as Inui dried him off. He was very satisified, and even better was that the baby had finally decided it was time for bed and had stopped moving around. Following passively as Inui led him back to bed, Yuuta settled in and purred happily as Inui curled up right behind him and slung an arm over his belly. “I love you, Sada.”

Inui smiled and kissed Yuuta’s shoulder as he gently stroked his husband’s stomach. “Mm, I love you too, Yuuta. And I’m sorry I was being a fool.”

Yuuta turned his head to look back at Inui with a smile. “I forgive you. I should have said something sooner before my hormones got the better of me. Though if you keep that up and wake your son back up you will be sleeping on the floor.”

Inui’s hand stilled as his eyes went wide. “My son? It’s a boy? But I thought you wanted to be surprised?”

Yuuta laughed softly at Inui’s excitement and placed a hand over the one on his stomach. “I did. At my last ultrasound he turned just right that I couldn’t exactly not see though. You’re happy right?”

Inui leaned over Yuuta to kiss him again. “I am happy. Thrilled even. Of course I would have been thrilled to have another girl because this baby is unequivocally ours, but still. A son. Have I mentioned how much I love you recently?”

Yuuta chuckled softly and smiled at Inui. “Not in the last minute, no. I’m glad you’re happy, though I kind of hope he looks like you. Goodnight, Sadaharu.”

Inui smiled back at Yuuta, glad that his husband was happy again. Leaning in to steal another kiss from his husband, Inui bent over and pressed a kiss to Yuuta’s stomach as well. “Goodnight, Yuuta. And goodnight to you little one, be a good boy and let your daddy sleep now ok?”


End file.
